totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Podsumowanie II Ostatnia szansa
Totalna Porażka: Podróż Gwiazd - Odcinek 12 Studio podsumowań, Toronto, Kanada Shawn Cześć jestem Shawn Jasmine A ja Jasmine Shawn Witamy Was w drugim, zupełnie nowym, nieziemskim Jasmine i Shawn Podsumowaniu Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Gwiazd. Jasmine W dzisiejszym podsumowaniu powitamy zawodników, którzy odpadali w odcinkach pomiędzy podsumowaniami. Shawn A później zrobimy quiz i jeden szczęśliwiec ponownie zagra o milion. Kurczę. Już mam gęsią skórkę na samą myśl. Jasmine Ty masz gęsią skórkę? Ciekawe co by było gdybyś zombi zobaczył Shawn Luzik, oglądałem trzeci sezon. Ezekiel? Po prostu masakra. Nawet jak Heather go wrzuciła do wulkanu w finale, to przeżył. Ten koleś było odporny na poparzenia. Jasmine Przynajmniej nie dostała nagrody. Nie lubiłam jej. Shawn Żartujesz? Całe 3 sezony walczyć o nagrodę a potem nagle zombi Ci zabiera walizkę z milionem? Na miejscu Heather bym tak tego nie zostawił. Jasmine Odłóżmy te sprawy na bok i zaprośmy naszego pierwszego gościa. To jedna z bliźniaczek uczestniczących na Wyspie Pahkitew. Dostała się do Podróży Gwiazd gdzie nie tylko zmienia swój charakter, ale staje się pomocną osobą. Powitajcie Amy Amy wchodzi i siada na kanapie Amy Hej wszystkim Jasmine Hej Amy Powiedz nam, jak się czułaś jak dostałaś się do tego sezonu. Amy Super. Cieszyłam się, że Amy tam nie będzie. I serio. Nadal jej nie cierpię, to, że stałam się trochę milsza, nie znaczy, ze dla siostry również. Jasmine Co czułaś, gdy Chris wyrzucił Topher z gry Amy Jak co? Chris okazał się większym idiotą niż to w ogóle możliwe. On wygrał dla swojej drużyny, a później Chris go wyrzucił bo co? Bo go trochę wkurzył. Shawn Interesujące (popija herbatę) Amy Początkowo chciałam, zostać w programie i wygrać, dla mnie i Tophera. W sumie żałuje tej rezygnacji. Gdybym zagłosowała na Maxa, jego by już nie było. Potrafił wszystkich wkurzyć. Shawn On jest jak Ezekiel. Im bardziej z nim walczysz tym gorzej obrywasz. Pamiętacie Duncana w Serengeti. Wow. Jasmine Amy komu kibicujesz? Amy Gwen. Ona jest najnormalniejszą osobą z tych które zostały. I nie ważne, że nie miałyśmy relacji, ale zasługuje na to. Shawn Super. Amy dziękujemy Ci za przybycie, a teraz naszym kolejnym gościem jest Cody. Miał on problemy z jednym członkiem w swojej drużyny, dopóki oczywiście Bridgette nie zamknęła ich w luku bagażowym i nie zmusiła go do pogodzenia się z Mike'm. Cody odpadł w tym samym odcinku. Powitajmy go. Cody wchodzi. Cody Siema Jasmine Hej. Jak się czułeś gdy odpadłeś z sezonu? Cody Byłem załamany. Wypełniłem to załamanie słodyczami. Z drugiej jednak strony cieszę się, że nie musiałem zjeżdżać w Alpach. Ostatnio na wycieczce złamałem nogę gdy zjeżdżaliśmy na nartach w Alpach. Shawn No, ale widzę, że się wszystko zagoiło. Tak przy okazji (pyta go na ucho). Nie było tam w luku bagażowym jakichś zombi. Cody Eee, nie. Shawn Obecnie Mike ma problemy w drużynie. Gdybyś mógł mu udzielić rad jak przetrwać, co byś powiedział. Cody Słuchaj ziom. Trzymaj się. Wygrywaj wyzwania, dla drużyny, dzięki czemu zdobędziesz ich szacunek. Ale w sumie też chciałem wywalić Bridgette. Ona mnie zamknęła więc, to chyba wyjaśnia wszystko Jasmine Cody. Kto jest Twoim faworytem. Cody Oczywiście, że Mike. Jak wygra będę się cieszył. Może razem z Gwen i Zoey pójdziemy wtedy to uczcić. Wiesz ile można za milion zielonych Jasmine Nie. Wiem ile można za pół miliona. Shawn Super Cody. Trzymaj się. A naszym trzecim gościem jest wiejska dziewczyna, która łączy rap z country. O to Sugar, Sugar wchodzi. Sugar Siemka wszystkim. Shawn Hej Sugar. Jak się odnajdywałaś w nowym sezonie. Sugar Jak to jak. Mając w drużynie geniusza, on potrafił pokierować wszystkimi. Jasmine Max to nie geniusz. To mały karaluch. Shawn A Sugar to drugi Lightning Jasmine (śmieje się) Jasmine Okej. Koniec tego co dobre. Bo teraz rozpoczynamy nasz quiz. Zwycięzca otrzyma przywilej powrotu do programu. Shawn Racja. Lightning, Sky, Topher, Amy, Cody i Sugar dostaną. Ostatnią szansę. Przegrani stanęli w rządku Jasmine Na początku macie dwie szanse. Dwie osoby, które wytrwają najdłużej zmierzą się w finałowej rozgrywce. Kto pierwszy obleje, odpada. Pytania wędrują w następującej kolejności wylosowanej przez komputer. Lightning, Amy, Topher, Sugar, Cody i Sky Shawn Okej. Pierwsze pytanie powędruje do. Lightninga. Jasmine Dobrze. Lightning. Z jakiego kraju pochodzi Alejandro? Lightning Shi-jasne, że Wieży Eiffla Shawn (palm) Shawn Nie, Alejandro pochodzi z Hiszpanii. Jasmine Kolejne pytanie dla. Amy Jasmine Ilu uczestników było na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki? Amy Czekaj, eee 20? Jasmine Źle 22. Shawn przejmij kontrolę Shawn Luzik Jas. Teraz Topher. Shawn Kto robił szaszłyki z ananasem w 10 odcinku Wyspy Topher Heather i Beth Shawn Nie udało Ci się. Nie Heather, a Leshawna. Shawn Teraz. Sugar Shawn Kim jest Sasquatchanakwa Sugar Niedźwiedziem Shawn Nie. Wielką Stopą. Dlaczego wszyscy źle odpowiadają. Cody i Sky. Ocalcie sytuacje. Shawn Cody. Dlaczego Sierra nienawidzi Gwen Cody Sierra? Kurczę, myślałem że jej przeszło... Shawn (pokazuje na zegarek) Cody Trochę się jej boję... Shawn Czas minął. Sierra nie lubi Gwen, bo była zakochana w Tobie, a Ty w Gwen Cody No tak Shawn Kto był prowadzącym wcześniejszych podsumowań. Sky Bridgette i Geoff Shawn TAK Shawn Dlaczego Anna Maria zrezygnowała z gry Lightning Dostała fałszywy brylant od Ezekiela Shawn Dobrze, Amy, kto był drugim najlepszym zawodnikiem Drużyny Amazonek? Amy Cody Shawn Nagle wszyscy zaczęli dobrze odpowiadać. Topher, gdzie odbyła się finałowe wyzwanie Totalnej Porażki w Trasie Topher We Włoszech Shawn Na Hawajach. Topher odpadasz. Na ławeczkę. Sugar, kto mimowolnie trafi do drużyny Sępów w Plejadzie Gwiazd Sugar Gwen Shawn Oczywiście. Lecimy dalej. Kto nie powiedział ani słowa Cody Beardo Shawn B, Beardo mówił w taśmie przesłuchań. Na ławeczkę Cody. Sky, kto śpiewał piosenkę "Trzyma ją słup" Sky Bridgette i dziewczyny z Amazonek. Shawn Tak. Zostali Lightning, Amy, i Sugar z jedną szansą oraz Sky z dwiema. Lightning. Jaką fobie ma DJ z odcinka o fobiach z pierwszego sezonu. Lightning Rozbrajanie bomy zegarowej. Cody To było moje. Shawn Wylatujesz Lightning. Amy jak się nazywały dla siebie Katie i Sadie Amy Najlepsze Przyjaciółki do końca świata. Shawn Do końca życia. Odpadasz Shawn Runda finałowa Sky vs Sugar. Tak więc dłonie na przyciskach i która z Was odpowie jako pierwsza wygra powrót do programu. Pytanie brzmi. . . . . . . . . . . . Czyje odciski palców nie były zdobyte przez zawodnika w wyzwaniu o filmach kryminalnych? Sugar naciska przycisk. . . . . . Sugar Harolda. Shawn Źle. To Courtney. Tak więc Sky wygrywa powrót do Podróży Gwiazd. Sky Ja wygrałam? HURA Shawn Tak. Kolejne wyzwanie odbędzie się w Bułgarii. O to Twój bilet Sky Sky Ale się ciesze. Jasmine Gratuluję. Mam nadzieje, że zajdziesz daleko. A my się tym czasem żegnamy z Wami. Ale nie martwię się wrócimy tu za 6 odcinków. Shawn To co teraz robimy. Jasmine Nie wiem. Może Hokej. Ściemnienie. Ciekawostki *To pierwszy odcinek cyklu, w którym ktoś wraca do gry. *W tym odcinku zostało wspomniane zakończenie Heather, w przeciwieństwie do poprzedniego sezonu, gdzie wspominano zakończenie Alejandro. *Sky jest jedyną osobą, która odpowiedziała poprawnie na wszystkie pytania. *Topher i Cody to jedyne osoby, które nie odpowiedziały poprawnie na żadne pytanie. *Podczas gdy wszyscy chłopcy odpadli już z quizu, wszystkie dziewczyny nadal w nim uczestniczyły. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Bociana Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Gwiazd